Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers, and more specifically to produce containers and a system of packing using produce containers.
Description of Related Art
Today, many produce products are both harvested and packaged in the field. These produce products include, but are not limited to, berries, grapes, tomatoes, mushrooms, and other fruits and vegetables.
The harvested produce is often packed directly into ventilated containers that will be purchased by the end consumer. The containers are typically thin walled clear or semi-clear plastic and are referred to as clamshells. This may be because often the lid of the container is formed integrally to the main volume of the container and the open container gives a visual suggestion of an open clamshell. The clamshells are closed after they have been filled with the produce.
The clamshells are also adapted to facilitate the initial cooling of the produce. To this end, the clamshells have openings in various locations which allow for forced air cooling to flow through the closed clamshell and cool the produce. The clamshells are also typically placed into trays, typically made of cardboard. The trays may also have openings in various locations to facilitate the cooling air flow through the clamshells.
Currently, there are a variety of sizes of trays that may be used for different types of produce, with the different trays adapted to hold differing numbers of different size clamshells, depending upon the produce type and the intended market.
In some harvesting scenarios, the clamshell would be on the tray when the harvested produce is placed within it, as that produce is harvested in the field. Thus, the tray would be populated with clamshells, and after a set amount of harvesting all of the clamshells on a tray would be full. These clamshells could then be closed, and the next tray's clamshell containers could be filled.
What is called for is a system that allows for the produce containers be opened while on a try, and able to receive harvested produce, in such a way that no lid of any clamshell interferes with an adjacent clamshell's lower (produce carrying) section. What is also called for is a produce container adapted to support such a system.